Jason and Reyna
by To Thine Own Self Be True101
Summary: A series of Jeyna one shots, some happy, some sad, but a little bit of everything. Don't like don't read. CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: The Official Scribe of Olympus is visiting camp and Lupa has given Reyna specific instructions to make things go as smoothly as possible so naturally Jason has to screw everything up for Reyna
1. Chapter 1

Jason and Reyna

**OKay this is my new Jeyna story, I love the paring Jeyna they are so cute. But any way I don't own because if I did Piper would have taken a long walk of a short peir.**

Sparky's Little Crush

Jason

"Hey Sparky." Reyna said coming up to him. He sighed, and looked up, Reyna was standing next to him closely fallowed by Silver and Gold.

"What Reyna." He snapped, he hadn't gotten any sleep last night, as an emergency senate meeting had been called concerning the fact that Lupa was due to inspect camp in two days when the pipes burst.

"Whoa, sorry if I touched a nerve but I wanted to know if you could cover for me for an hour, we got the pipes repaired and we have water now so I'm going to take a bath." She said.

"Sorry, yeah sure but why?" Jason said. Reyna sat down next to him and sighed.

"Octavian is trying to make my life living hell. He wants me to oversee the repainting of the fifth cohorts cabin. But He's kept me so busy I haven't been able to shower in three days." Reyna said. Jason had though he had been busy, but he had time to shower. "And to top it off I haven't slept in four days."

"Okay that would explain why you're so snappy with everyone." Jason said.

"I am not!" Reyna snapped and Jason raised his eyebrows. "Fine I am."

"Well yeah I can over see it, you take a bath and I'll oversee the painting." Jason said.

"Thanks Jason. I'll be back in and hour." Reyna said and walked off, the dogs now stayed by Jason.

"Man she's cute when she's tired." Jason said and her dogs growled. "What? Oh you're just mad because I didn't give you a dog treat" They growled again "Oh be quite."

"Jason you got it bad." Dakota said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"You are so in love with her you talk to her dogs." Dakota said and took a large swig of Kool-Aid.

"Am not." Jason said and turned to silver. "Am I?" Sliver only snarled. "Stupid Automaton."


	2. Senate Meetings

Senate Meetings

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews and here is the next chapter. I don't own...**

Reyna was sick of senate meetings, she had been in the middle of her bath when this one was called and had barely enough time to put her clothes on so her long black curls were still wet and fell down her back. It just had to be during one of those rare cold snaps and she could feel he hair freezing to her clothes.

"You okay Reyna?" Jason asked.

"F-fine." He said shivering, she hadn't had time to grab her jacket and her cloak didn't do her any good because it was damp from her hair.

"No you're not. Your hair is freezing to your cloak." He said,

"No it's n-not I'm f-fine." She said, she was a daughter of war, she would not give in to him.

"Reyna, your lips are blue, your shivering, and your hair is frozen." He said touching her cheek lightly, his hand was very warm and Reyna wished, it would stay there longer but it didn't.

"S-so?" She asked.

"You could get hypothermia. Here take this." Jason said and pulled off his own cloak and wrapped it around her like a blanket. She sighed, it was much warmer like this but she wished she didn't need it. She was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts by Octavian.

"If you two are done flirting could we please get back to the meeting?" He asked, Reyna blushed

"Octavian, we really don't need to repaint the shrines, we just did that last month." She said. "Besides we're all half frozen, and its getting dark, lets just all go home." A babble rose up from the crowd and they all started to leave, soon Jason and Reyna were the only two left. "Thanks, Jason You can have this back." She said and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.


	3. Don't Hurt The Innocent

Don't Hurt the Innocent

**OKsay this is set after they get off the Argo. Thanks for all your reviews, heres your next chapter! I don't own because if I did Piper would have died slowly and painfully, i mean I love bunnies!**

Jason

The look in Reyna's eyes when he stepped off the boat was one of pure joy, until she saw Piper. Then it had changed to a hardened look of 'I will KILL you.' He had whispered something to Piper, kissed her and then turned to talk to Reyna, but she was gone.

The next time he saw her she was with Annabeth, crying, a cup of hot coco in on hand. Annabeth made a gesture that meant, she is mad, run.

Now he was sitting on the Argo, on his bed there was a knock at his door, the person just plain came in.

"Hi Hazel," He said.

"Hi? Hi? That's all you can say Grace. You've got nerve, Grace, coming and kissing Piper in front of Reyna like that!" She yelled, hands on her hips. She was really scary like that.

"What the Hades was I supposed to do, she wasn't in a talking mood!" He said.

"Don't drag daddy into this. She wanted to run up and kiss you , but didn't when she saw you with her. I have seen Reyna do a lot of things Jason. But never once in my entire second life have I seen her cry! Until now. She's been in tears since you stepped of the boat, Annabeth and me are the only two who get it okay. I have seen love ripped out of my hands. But that Jason is worse you tore her heart out." She screamed.

"I didn't mean to!" He protested.

"I don't care. Eight months. That's how long she's held up under this kind of pressure, nothing it seemed could break her, but you did. I know innocent isn't a word someone usually associates with Reyna but she is innocent. Don't hurt the innocent." She yelled and ran out.

HE went to apologize to Reyna the next day and found her in the training arena ripping training dummies to bits with her bare hands, her fighting class was cowering in the back. He went up to Gwen.

"How long has she been like this?" He asked.

"About four hours." Gwen said. Then Reyna noticed him. She lunged at him and they immediately got back into fighting step only this time he knew Reyna wouldn't hesitate and neither could he. He got her pinned to the ground and looked her in the eyes. They were red around the rims.

"Reyna, I'm so sorry." HE said.

"Shut it, you had your chance. I suppose you don't remember the time we stayed overnight in the city. Remember how far we took things. Well I do Jason and I loved you but you ruined it." She said then flipped them over and ran out of the arena. He remembered Hazel's words 'Don't hurt the innocent.'


	4. One Month

One Month

**OKay A response to anonumose reviews-**

**sofia - These are a series of one shots and in no way cross eachother and if they do it is purely coincidence, and I bumped the rating. It was ment to be taken that way.**

**Soozin- nthank you very much for pointing out the grammatical errors I have bit of a hard time with that kind of thing, and Hazel is a daughter of Pulto so since the Roman aspects are stronger then the greeks I imagine Hazel would have a temper as strong (if not stronger) then Nicos.**

**Disclamier: If I owned would I be a memeber of this site?**

It's been a month since he disappeared. Today is the funeral, he was declared dead last night, Reyna had put that off as long as she could. But it was time to accept fate. She didn't believe he was dead. People kept telling her she needed to move on. But she couldn't, she needed him.

"Reyna, you coming?" Hylla asked, she had come down to be with Reyna for a few days.

"No," Reyna said, tears flowing silently down her face. "I'm not going to a funeral for someone who's not dead." Hylla sat down next to Reyna.

"Reyna, listen I know it's hard but you have to listen, he's not coming back." Hylla said and left.

The next morning Octavian found Reyna asleep in Jason's bed, she had clearly been awake all night as he could still make out the familiar tracks of tears along her face. He didn't wake her because even Octavian has a heart.

Two days later Hylla left, Reyna was locked in her room. She had been since the funeral, not seeing anyone, not speaking, and not eating. Hylla was worried but she had to go back. She left Octavian with strict orders to call her if Reyna was still in bed in ten days.

Hazel was the first person to get in a week, they had decided it was best for someone new to Reyna to go in. She found Reyna, sitting on the bed staring into space. She showed no sign of noticing that Hazel was there.

"Reyna?" Hazel asked timidly. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"No. I can't cry anymore." She said.

"He loves you he'd have come back if he could have. I'm sorry." Hazel said. It's been one month and Reyna has already been forgotten…


	5. A Shoulder to Cry on

Shoulder to Cry On

**Sorry about this being so short, I was really busy and my dog has Cancer and is really sick so I had that weight on my shoulders (Not to mention trying to hold it together for my little sisters) and I had a TON of homework (Stupid teachers) I based this off what I want right now. Please Review. I don't own if I did Jayna would live on.**

Reyna

Reyna sunk into the Roman Baths it was midnight and she hadn't been able to sleep, and the bath was completely empty except for her. Jason had been gone eight months, she hadn't heard from her sister in weeks, another war was brewing and a son of Neptune had just arrived at camp.

She could feel her self cracking under the weight of responsibility, for the first time she fully understood why there were always two praetors. They took care of each other. She hadn't cried since he had been declared dead. Since then she had been sealed and never let anyone in.

She got out of the bath and crawled back in her bed, she had her own room, the praetors always did. She began to get restless again and moved over to Jason's room. She missed his weight on that would cause her to roll to his side. She the smell of ozone and dust that has long since faded, she missed having him put a comforting arm around her. For the first time in her life she realizes she needs his shoulder to cry on.

Tears begin to silently roll down her face, for the first time in seven months, there has been talk of the up coming elections. She didn't want to do it but she knows she's cracking, if she lasts the next week she will be surprised. Soon she can see the sun some up in her window. She dries her tears and dresses quickly. She steps out and observes the camp. She realizes she wants his shoulder to cry on.


	6. Only Human

Only Human

**Okay here we go a bittersweet Jayna for all my wonderful reviewers. If you have read _Nobody's Princess_ or _Nobody's Prize_ Check out my story for that catagory (It's the first one.) it's called**_ Milo_ **Okay I don't own if I did Piper would have kept falling down the grand caynon.**

Jason

He looks over at Reyna who has spent the last hour just looking at him and taking it all in. He remembers she's only human and it wasn't fair to her just to show up in Seattle after leaving her for two years. He had hoped that things between them would even out after the war but it didn't. He and Piper lived in New York and she stayed here to be close Hylla.

They were standing in Hylla's apartment in Seattle it was raining a cold December rain and it was midnight. She sighed.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. It was the first time in two years he had heard her beautiful voice.

"No I don't know what to do anymore all the magic has disappeared we split up and that's that." He said. She sighed and turned around, tossing her long black curls over her shoulder and began making hot chocolate.

"So Sparky," She started it was the first time he had been called that in years and it had a certain magic to it. "What are you going to do?"

"I was headed back to the Legion when I bumped in to Hazel in Chicago, she told me you were in Seattle so I came here." He said she turned around and handed him the hot chocolate.

"Okay I wouldn't go back to the legion things are a mess I have been trying to sort it out but Octavian is very convincing." She said, something about her voice said that there was more to the problem.

"Rey, what's the matter?" He asked. She looked at him with those black eyes, that used to sparkle like Diamonds.

"T-they want to evict me from the Legion." She said tears brimming over her eyes. Jason knew that place was her only home. Whenever she was here Hylla was never around and then her dad was dead. The Legion was all she had left.

"Oh Rey, what happened?" HE asked. She walked into the living room, sank down on the couch and set her hot chocolate on the coffee table and he did the same. She told him everything about how the camp fell apart and Octavian got the whole camp to blame her. By the end she was crying and he was holding her.

"N-now I look h-helpless sitting here and sobbing." She said.

"No you don't Reyna, you can't hold this all in you're only human." He said and for the first time in three years he kisses the top of her head.

That morning Hylla comes out and finds Reyna lying on Jason's chest both contently sleeping, their fingers intertwined.


	7. Salt in the Wound

Salt In The Wound

**Okay I won't be updating for a few day's because we are going on vacation and I have other stuff, but I will take my laptop so I can write new stories for you guys. I don't own because if I did Piper would have fallen off Festus and died.**

Reyna

She knew it was wrong but she hated seeing Piper with Jason, so happy and content. She used to be the girl who looked at him like that, who made him smile. She has faked a million smiles when they are together.

They invite her to the wedding but she decides to visit Hylla instead. Hylla doesn't quite understand why she is crying. She could never interrupt them even though she loves him. She loves him to much to go to the wedding and tell him how much she loves him.

When they get back from the honey moon they find a house in San Francisco, right across the street from hers. She never visits . She never could bring herself to. When Jason invites her over for a barbecue with the rest of the people from the prophecy she comes, but she talks to Annabeth the whole time.

When she finds out about Piper being pregnant, Piper is at her door at nine o'clock at night. She tells her Jason will be thrilled. He has always wanted children. It's true when she was twelve she used to hear him talk about leaving, getting married and having kids.

It's when Piper dies in childbirth that Jason needs her. He doesn't know what to do with the baby, he talked about putting it up for adoption. She got him to keep the child; he would regret even thinking about adoption later. After the funeral is when she realizes she could never give Jason that. She can't have children.

Every day while Jason works she watches the baby, she works from home. She watches the little girl smile. He called her Helen, like Helen of Troy. Most of the day she stays in her pajamas, until noon when the baby is napping and she can shower. The baby takes its first steps early, she calls Jason.

When the child is five and begins Kindergarten she begins to teach her how to defend herself. But it's like rubbing salt in the wound to see the girl master it like her mother did.

When she starts eighth grade, she comes home crying, Jason is at work, so she comes to Reyna, the woman who raised her like her mother. She was rejected quite rudely by the boy she asked to the dance. Reyna tells her a story of how she was rejected by the guy she liked when she was sixteen, and how it ate her up inside. What she didn't tell her was that the boy was her father.

When Helen goes to collage she realizes the last eighteen years have been like putting salt in the still open wounds.


	8. The Only Question He Couldn't Answer

Questions He Couldn't Answer

**Okay I don't even know if this is late or not but sorry that it is so short appearantly I have developed carsickness and nearly threw up while typing this on the way home tonight. I got a letter from my best friend, it was in crayon on printer paper and was 2.5 sentances long. *Sarcasim* and I'm not bitter at _all. _Anyway on with the story, if I owned HoO I would have had the hunters kill Piper on sight.**

Jason

He looks at his five year old daughter laughing on the swing set. She looks so much like her mother, Black curls, and eyes so dark they look black. They have the same sparkle and glint when she picks up the old dagger.

"Daddy watch me!" She said and leaps, flips in the air and lands on her feet just like her mother did from the giant eagals. They go home that night and she looks at him, her smile gone and said. "Daddy what happened to mommy?" He sits down and pulls her on his lap.

"Well she died to bring you into the world, I wouldn't trade you for anything." HE said.

"Not even mommy?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Not even mommy, she wants you to stay right here." He said, she looks at him, a sad look on her face.

"But if Pluto owes you so much why did he take mommy?" She asked. He had to think about that.

"I don't know." He said. "But the only thing that made me keep going was you."

"I love you daddy." She said and ran off. He thought about her question, it turned out he spent the rest of his life thinking about that question and it would be the only one he could never answer.


	9. Nightmare

Nightmare

**Here you go a realativly happy one shot for you. I hope you enjoy! I don't own because if I did I would have Reyna kill Piper slowly and painfuly!:) (Is that wrong?) **

Jason was thrilled. He walked into Percy's apartment, for the guys day out with great news. He must have been grinning like an idiot because Frank, who had married Hazel looked at him.

"Man why are you so happy?" Leo asked.

"Reyna's pregnant." He said, he had found out last night and they had agreed to tell their friends as soon as possible.

"Jason I want to share some guy advice, she's going to be a nightmare." Percy said.

"How do you know that?" Jason asked.

"Annabeth was, she had me running out for strange foods I didn't know existed for nine months." Percy said Jason paled a bit.

"Yeah and Piper's mood swings were crazy. One minute she's in her happy land and the next, I was wishing I had never been born." Leo said Jason paled drasticly

"What about Hazel?" He asked, paling even further.

"I didn't know she could throw that well until last night, I'm scared, literally" Frank said pulling up his sleeve to reveal a long cut, Jason paled even more

"Yeah, your sister had me looking like I'd touched a power line, and wishing I had." Nico said.

"Crap. I'm dead. Hey wait you got my sister pregnant!" Jason said

"As of two days ago she's pregnant, well that's when we found out." Nico said, dropping off into Nico and Thalia fantasy land.

"I'm going to kill you." Jason said.

"First of all I could just come back from the dead, I am daddy's favorite son after all and second you're a little protective of your big sister don't you think?" Nico said.

"A) your Pluto's **_only_** son, B) He's been begging for a son since Ebony was born C) I can be protective if I want and finally D) You still call him daddy?" I said.

"Maybe." Nico said.


	10. Just Friends

**Here you go a sweet little Jayna starting young. I don't own**

Just Friends

Reyna

She looked over at him, he was clearly enjoying himself, he ran a hand through his hair, and she looked away. IT wasn't healthy to think of him as much as she did.

Sure he was cute, with that little scar over his lip, and his sparkling blue eyes. He had a good heart too always helping those in need. But she was just another camper, sure he noticed her more than the others but it was problably the fact that she could beat him up when ever she wanted, not that she would.

She sometimes would go to the top of the hill in the forest and just sit and daydream about him. She imagined him coming and sitting, spending the day just talking to her. She looked over at him again, she had never felt this way about anyone, she was only 13 and had never liked anyone before. Sure she'd had a few friends who were guys but there was something about him.

Jason

HE glanced over at Reyna, who was making plans for the War Games, her long black curls were pulled into an unruly ponytail, and her dark eyes, were full of life. She was completely at home here, even though she had been her just a year, the first months had been rough, Jason had found her several times in the city, on a payphone asking Hylla to come and visit, she always said no. Reyna had been upset at first, but finally just stopped calling.

Then Jason became her friend, her first one in six months. Then she started to be more accepted. They were still friends and hung out daily but she had changed, she used to not give a second glance when he complemented her hair, she would roll her eyes and blow a stray strand out of her hair. Now she blushed innocently and look away.

There was something about the rest of her too. When she first came she could still wear boys armor now she had to wear girls. At first Jason hadn't really noticed the subtle things, but now it was almost impossible to be a teenaged guy and not notice.

Reyna

She ran up to Jason after the war games, the fifth cohort had won, finally, and now they were celebrating, Jason and the others were swimming in the pool, she gave Jason a hug.

"Congratulations." She said, he shook his head to get the water out of his hair. She realized just how much he had changed, he was not the scrawny 12 year old she had first me, he was taller than her now.

"Thanks Rey." He said, "OH look now I got you all wet!" She looked down at her self and noticed she was wet,

"I'll go change." She said. Just as she turned away he grabbed her arm.

"No you look cute half wet." He said she felt her face get hot.

"u-um, i-I'm-" She said but was cut off abruptly buy Jason's lips meeting hers. When he pulled back and let her arm go she turned and ran away, up to her ledge.

Jason

HE couldn't believe what he'd just done, a friendship he had spent a full year building ruined in five seconds. That night he snuck out of his cabin up to the ledge, he found Reyna there.

"Reyna?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Jason. I think it's better we remain friends." She said. He nodded and sat down next to her. She leaned against his shoulder and soon fell asleep, he kissed her head softly and lay down gently moving her head to his chest.

"Yeah Rey-rey, just friends." HE said.


	11. Her Sorrow

Her Sorrow

**OKay I won't update for a few day's becasue I have to go hiking for a few days (Real hiking unlike vampire obessed best friend thinks) But I will update as soon as I get back. I don't own because if i did Reyna would kill Piper on sight.**

Reyna

She looked at her beautiful twin children, the boy, Ryan, looked just like his father, baby blue eyes, blonde hair and a mischievous grin, the girl, Andrea, looked exactly like her mother, tight black ringlet and coal black eyes, her smile was one of triumph as she outran her twin.

They had never me their father. He didn't even know about them, he left her shortly after their conception and before she even knew she was pregnant. She had loved their but he had clearly not felt the same way about her.

"Come on kids, it's dinner time." She said. They ran up to the car and climbed in the back seat, Andrea buckled herself in her car seat and Ryan struggled for a few minutes and then finally got his belt to buckle.

She looked in the rearview mirror at the two nine year olds, little Andrea was playing with her stuffed dog and Ryan was drawing. They pulled into the drive way of their San Francisco home.

The kids run into the house calling for Aurum and Argumentum to come to them, she walks up the pathway and just before she goes in the door she catches a glimpse of their new neighbors, two shockingly familiar people.

She goes inside and starts to make spaghetti for dinner, she hears the twins fight over the remote. She goes into the living room and sees Andrea holding Ryan in a headlock.

"Andrea let go of your brother." She says, reluctantly Andrea lets go, "Just sit through sponge bob okay?"

"Alright mommy." Andrea says, the doorbell rings and she goes to get it. Standing there is a man who looks shockingly like Jason Grace and a woman who looks a lot like Piper, but that's not possible they're living in New York.

"Hello, We just moved in next door and noticed you had children, we thought maybe we could introduce Helen to them." He man said patting a little girl who has big green eyes and long blonde hair.

"Sure come on in I was just cooking dinner you could stay if you wish." She said.

"No thank you we have something at home." The woman said, they stepped in.

"Andrea, Ryan, come meet a friend." She calls and they come running up. Andrea is pulling Ryan in a headlock. "Let go of Ryan." Andrea grumbles something and then the children run off together. "Sorry she does that a lot."

"It's okay, I'm Jason Grace and this is my wife Piper." HE said she winced unnoticeably.

"Reyna Thompson." She said.

"I knew someone named Reyna have we met?" Jason asked.

"No I never knew anyone named Jason." She lied he looked hurt for a minute but shakes it off. They spend ten minutes talking then the Graces leave.

That night after tucking the twins in bed she sits down and cries. Ten years is how long it took him to remember.

Six month later Reyna gets a new job and they move to San Diego, and only then does Jason bother to think that the children who lived next door could have been his own.

Two years later when the children are in Camp Jupiter does Jason find out that the Reyna who lived next door was his Reyna and the children were his. Piper understands, but Andrea hates him, Ryan and Helen get on but for all the weekends the kids spend with their father he can never get through to Andrea that he didn't know Reyna was pregnant but it doesn't work, she's too much like Reyna.

Her sorrow was watching those children grow up with out a father and then being knocked down by their fathers return.


	12. Jayna Through the Eyes of Octavian

Jayna Through The Eyes of Octavian

**Okay I got this idea from Insanity is my second name. Thank you Insanity for the Ide an here you go your Octavian chapter. I don't own because If I did I would push Piper of Mt. Kilamanjarou. **

Octavian

It's not that he hated Jason Grace, he just hated that he had gotten the praetor job instead of him. To make things worse he also got Reyna Thompson, the girl Octavian had been madly in love with since she arrived.

Of course she had tried (on more occasions than he cared to admit) to kill him at first (She still did) but there was something about her. Maybe it was the hair, the out-of-his-league-ness (Granted every girl here was out of his league ) but it was probably that her first act here was to kill the Venus girl, Ila's, teddy bear.

Then she met Jason, he had always hated Jason but as soon as Jason saw Reyna, he was in love with her too. Jason tried everything, and eventually Reyna began to feel attracted to him to.

What really pushed Octavian over the edge was that since Jason and Reyna had dated before their praetor elections they had been together for a year on August 18th they wanted to celebrate. Octavian found out how they had celebrated when he went to get Jason up in the morning because he was late for a senate meeting.

Jason's room had been a mess but that wasn't the worst part, not even close, the worst part was he found Reyna in bed with Jason. She had her head on his chest and neither appeared to be clothed.

Jason and Reyna spent the next few days (Seventeen days, nine hours and ten minutes but who was counting?) looking extremely embarrassed.

When Jason disappeared he thought that would be his chance, to snap Reyna up and make her love him. But no Reyna became more closed off than ever. Then when Jason returned he wanted to kill him for hurting Reyna that way.

Jason left again and this time so did Reyna, she went (Well okay Octavian forced her once she stopped eating but same difference) to live in Seattle with her sister because she lost it.

So yes what he said at the beginning about not hating Jason Grace is a complete and total lie. He hates him with every fiber of his being.


	13. Don't Let Us Go

Don't Let Go

**Okay so the mountians were totally awesome, I updated that last chpter in the hotel room with an amazing view, I miss it already. So here it goes, I don't own for if I did The Cyclopes would have eaten Piper. **

Reyna

If there was one thing Reyna didn't want Jason to do it's let what they had go. She wanted him to hold on to that for the rest of his life. She wanted that so, maybe, one day he would know what kind of pain he caused her, then, maybe just maybe he would say he was sorry.

Instead of saying sorry the last time he left he came and said goodbye. But then he left her, with a broken heart. She was in such a bad state that after the first month, when she didn't eat, or leave Jason's room Octavian sent her home to Hylla.

Hylla tried everything but nothing worked, it took her a week to get her to eat again and then another week to get her to talk, finally on the third week, when she had regained most of her strength, she told Hylla what he did to her. Hylla was furious at him for doing that to Reyna.

She came back to camp Jupiter only to leave again a week later, everything reminded her of him, she made her way across the country. She got all the way to Camp Half Blood. She went in and the first thing she saw was Jason and Piper sitting on the beach, Piper was pregnant. Leave it to and Aphrodite girl to get knocked up first chance she got.

She was appalled, she expected a Venus child to get pregnant, but not for Jason to be the father, he was a very careful person, in fact though he had had four previous girlfriends, two of which he was serious, he was still a virgin until Reyna started dating him. Then well that's another story that Hylla would be appalled at.

After that day she left and never saw him again, she married and had five kids but she never let him go, not completely.


	14. Meet the Family

Meet the Family

**Hehe, hi sorry for not updating my teachers overloaded me and I got sick, I'm still sick but I'll be sick all winter. **

**A response to - i beg for you to stop- What if I don't want to stop? I'm going to keep writing and I think your review just made me want to write even more. **

**To All my readers: it won't take me this long again. sorry...**

Reyna

All Reyna had wanted was Jason to get Hylla's approval and have dinner with the amazons. Which promptly turned into a disaster.

"So you two are together?" The littlest Amazon asked she was 9 and her name was Acelynn.

"No. Were colleges." I said.

"Jason Grace do you feel in anyway attracted to Reyna?" Hylla asked, Jason blushed.

"Yes Hylla, I do." He said and now they were both blushing. That's when the feud started.

"You are not worthy of her love!" Hylla said.

"Hey. Isn't that my choice?" Reyna snapped.

"Reyna you need to think this through!" Hylla said.

"I have." She said.

"Really? Reyna have you thought about any of the possible consicuenses?" Hylla said.

"Yes." Reyna said. "You can't control me I'm not a little kid anymore! Who is to stop me from doing this." She then leaned over to Jason who was seated next to her and kissed him.

"REYNA!" Hylla said.

"What. You can't control me Hylla I'm much more independent then I was four years ago. Just leave me alone." She said and stood up and ran away, she was aware of Jason fallowing her out of the building and around the corner, all the way to the park. Where she sat down and did something she rarely did, cried.

"Reyna?" Jason said, sitting donw next to her.

"She's so controlling." She sobbed. "I just want her to understand that I'm not a scared little eight year old like I was when we first got to the spa on C.C.'s island." She leaned against him and he hugged her tightly.

"It'll be okay Reyna. She's just worried about you." HE whispered hugging her and kissing her head.

"Hey Jason, want to grab a coffee?" She asked suddenly really needing a pick-me-up.

"Sure." He said.

"Jason would you like to go out sometime?" Reyna asked, Jason looked at her and kissed her.

"Of course I would." He said, putting an arm around her she leaned against him and they walked into the coffee shop.


	15. Hugs and Holidays

Hugs and Holidays

**um... hi. It's been a while hasn't it. Please don't kill me, I had a TON of homework and writers block, I had been writing in little increments late at night. It shouldn't take me this long again, the next chapter will be up before New Year. If I owned there would be no Piper and Reyna would have Jason. **

Jason

He was walking through Camp Jupiter on a very cold, snowy day. He was bundled up and looking for someone, that someone was Reyna. She was going to visit Hylla today, and since they had a war brewing she wasn't sure how long it would be before she saw her sister, so she really did have to go.

"Hey Octavian, did you see Reyna?" He asked, Octavian turned around and shoved something in his pocket. It looked like a photograph but he wasn't sure.

"Oh um yes, she's in her cabin, packing." Octavian replied blushing bright red.

"Thanks." He said running off to her cabin. She was pulling a suitcase out and giving instructions to Ila, another first cohort camper. "Reyna!" She turned. Her cheeks were rosy and her hair was lose and crazy curly.

"Oh hi Jason, I was just leaving." She said, he went up and hugged her. "Are you sure you can handle things for a two weeks while I'm gone?"

"We'll be fine. How hard can handling two hundred campers alone for two weeks be?" He said nervously rubbing the back of his head. He had been waiting for a long time to prove to Reyna that he was Praetor material. Well and boyfriend material.

"Hard, now are you coming to the airport to drop me off or not?" She asked. He grinned, any excuse to get away from camp was fine by hm.

"Sure, here let me carry that." He said taking her suitcase. "Who's watching the dogs?" He asked as they made their way to the boarder where a car was waiting.

"oh um, James, Minerva's kid, and the other Praetor." She said.

"He's in San Francisco." He pointed out.

"I know we have to stop by his mother's house to drop them off. He's on call and can be here in thirty minutes if you need him. Oh and his number is 509-6723-563. Okay?" She said

d.

"I know you've told me a million times. How do you have his number anyway?" He asked. She blushed.

"No reason, and I gave him your number, he's going to call once a day to check up on camp. Don't set it on fire." She said as they climbed in the car.

"Morning Henry." He said waving to the guy in the driver's seat, Henry son of Mercury. "I won't set the camp on fire." They drove off down the street, and towards San Francisco. They dropped the dogs off and then went to the airport.

"Okay Jase, I really have to go now. Good bye, and good luck. Oh and here." She siad digging in her bag,, she pulled out a small package and gave it to him. He opened it.

"How to run and army Roman style?" HE asked. "Um thanks. Here." He handed her the gift, he hoped she liked handmade not so good looking jewelry. She opened it, inside were earrings. They were small and one was supposed to be torch and the other a dagger but instead they looked more like two lumps of metal.

"Thanks Jason. Happy Holidays." She said, she hugged him and ran off. He went and got back into the car.

"She wrote that." Henry said. He looked down at the book and saw she did.

"She wrote me a book and I got her two lumps of metal I called earrings." I said. Henry looked at me.

"Um Reyna doesn't even have her ears pierced ." He said.


	16. The Picture

The Picture

**Okay so it's only been a few days. I had this chapter written fairly fast, so here you go. I don't won because if I did I wouldn't have left a cliff hanger and let the people find out if Piper dies or not.**

Reyna

Reyna was very stressed. That's really all that was wrong with her. It's not easy to run a camp of over two hundred alone. Octavian had been pushing for re-elections, it was May. Seven months, Two weeks, three days, nineteen hours, and five minutes since she had last seen him. Not that she was counting.

She knocked on Octavian's door and when he didn't answer she opened it. Inside, it was messy, and covered in bits of fluff. On the bed there was a stuffed bear that had a sign in front of it '_Mr. Fluffels, don't sacrifice.' _It was weird. The closet was open and the worst was inside of it.

A shrine. Not a shrine to a god or goddess. A shrine to _her_. There were dozens of pictures of her in there and bits of cloth. An old t-shirt, her bra (She didn't really want to know why he had _that_ in there) her vial of perfume that Hylla had given her for Christmas, her head band and several of her old stuffed toys.

"What the Pluto?" She said. Then Octavian came running in bright red. "Octavian what is this?"

"Um a shrine?" He asked.

"I know that but how the hell did you get my _bra_?" She asked.

"I um dug through your laundry." He said.

"You creep!" She yelled.

Octavian

Octavian was shocked she didn't kill him, she just grabbed her bra and ran out. He breathed a sigh of relief, at least she left him the teddy bear.


	17. Routine

Routine

**Sorry it took so long, but with my studies piling up I've been really busy, but here's the next chapter. I don't Own PJO or HOO because if I did Piper would never have been born...**

Reyna

Within one month of bring their new baby home Jason and Reyna had fallen into a routine, she would get up with the baby for night time feedings. Then Jason would get up at around six o'clock and make a bottle, Reyna would sleep until nine, then would shower and feed the baby again.

After She was dressed Jason headed for the legion where he worked, she would give baby Andrea a bath, get her dressed and then eat breakfast. After breakfast she put Andrea in the baby swing and did laundry, the baby monitor hanging from her belt loop. Around lunch time Andrea would wake and want to be fed, so Reyna would turn on the Television and feed her.

After Lunch Reyna and Andrea ran errands, doctor's appointments, shopping trips, and to the bank, usually somewhere in between there would be yet _another_ feeding (Her breasts started to get soar after a while) and then they would get home in time to make dinner (Frozen Pizza) for Jason and herself.

After dinner Reyna put Andrea to bed and relaxed for about an hour until she woke up to be changed, then at around seven o'clock (Poor Jason probably felt neglected but that was his problem) she would be asleep, the baby monitor next to her bed, and Jason would do bottles until ten when he went to bed. Then at around one in the morning she would hear Andrea crying and roll out of bed to feed or change her.

This would happen again at three, and then at four thirty, and six was when Jason got up. Routine was such a lovely thing…


	18. Rome Wasn't Built in a Day Sorta

Rome Wasn't Built in A Day… Sorta

**Okay I would have had this chapter up sooner but I was busy. I don't own PJO or HoO because if I did Piper would fall off the Argo II!**

Reyna

She stood talking with Annabeth about how the other four cohorts would arrive in a few hours and there wasn't enough room in there cabins.

"Where do we put them?" Annabeth said

"Well I can have the first Cohort and second stories onto all the cabins and then go from there." She explained.

"But, they get here at dinner in, four hours! That's not enough time!" Annabeth said.

"Yes it is." She insisted.

"No it's not! Rome wasn't built in a day you know." Annabeth said. Reyna couldn't help but laugh, Greeks could be so… odd sometimes.

"Yes it was. I'll have all the cabins done by dinner." Reyna said. Annabeth opened her mouth but Reyna cut her off "Yes they'll be structurally sound!" Annabeth sighed and walked away. Jason came up and stood next to her

"You know, she is the chief architect of Olympus you could let her help." Jason said.

"Please you know what I say, If they sent Greeks to do a Romans job Rome never would have been built in a day." She said. She faced Jason.

"What?" He asked.

"You better go your girlfriend is calling you." She said pointing to Piper.

"Rey, can't you at least try to get along with her?" He asked.

"No."

"Can you be civil?" He tried.

"No."

"How about border line polite?"

"I said no. Now go away your distracting me." She siad poking his chest and pointing. He sighed and walked away.

"Later at dinner, with all the cabins finished she couldn't resist going up to Annabeth and saying;

"I told you we could finish."

"Okay you were right." She said. "Would you like to sit down?"

"No, Pipers here." Reyna said walking away.


	19. Nicknames

Nicknames

**Okay this one didn't take too long to get out. **

**I put out a new story three weeks ago** _Secret of the Silver Bow_** So if any of you are interested please read that. **

**We've been over this nineteen times, but if I own HoO or PJO Piper wouldn't be around.**

Reyna

Reyna hated vacation, epically ones where she was forced to spend a week in the Rocky Mountains with Jason, sure Percy and Annabeth were there too but he was still here. This was a test really to see if the four camp leaders could get along in a vacation house in the Rockies for a week before the camps joined.

She sighed and went down for her morning coffee. Jason was at the table with his coffee in his hand he was talking to Annabeth.

"morning Annabeth. Morning Sparky." She said, Annabeth laughed. "What?"

"Oh well Luke used to call Thalia, Jason's sister Sparky all the time, and he was Klepto." Annabeth laughed.

"Kelpto?" Reyna and Jason asked in unison.

"Kleptomaniac, the love of stealing from people. Luke loved to do that." She said.

"Who were you?" Jason asked.

"Oh, well Percy calls me Wise Girl but they just called me Annie." She shrugged.

"What's Percy?" Reyna asked.

"Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Long story."

"Not asking." Reyna said.


	20. Heart for Sale

Heart for Sale

**Okay here we go, with Chapter 20, wow. **

**What will they do if I don't put a disclaimer? **

**Anyway I don't HoO or PJO. Read on and Review. **

Reyna

She has a heart for sale, no wait it's free to whoever gets this stupid thing out of her chest and ends the pain. She hates him, she really does but at the same time she knows she can never hate him. There is a knock at her door.

"Come in." She calls wiping her tears away and standing up. The blonde girl, Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, comes in.

"Hey Reyna." She said.

"Oh hi Annabeth." She said.

"This place is really cool." Annabeth complemented.

"I'm glad you like it. To think I thought being strong would be worth it." She sighed.

"It was, Reyna I don't know you very well but based off what the others say you did a really good job running it for eight months." She said.

"I guess but in the end it wasn't worth it, it never is." Reyna sat down on the bed and looked at her feet.

"Look I know I'm just a Greek to you and you don't know me very well but I know how hard it can be, to lose someone you love. Hey wait here I'll be right back." Annabeth said and ran out the door, she returned a few minutes later with a black haired girl,

"So you're Reyna." The girls said, it wasn't a question. "I'm Thalia. I know what you must be going through."

"Everyone says that but no one knows." Reyna said.

"I do, I spent five years as a tree and when I came back I found out the guy I loved had betrayed me and stolen my fathers lightning bolt." Thalia said.

"Ouch." She said, Thalia sat down next to her and Annabeth slipped out of the room.

"Tell me about it. It took them four days to get me to do anything but train, eat and sleep." Thalia said.

"Love sucks." Reyna said.

"Oh yeah. You want to grab a coffee?" Thalia asked.

"Sure." Reyna said, maybe these Greeks weren't so bad after all.


	21. Coffee

**Okay this little one shot came to me over my morning coffee, I am very sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been sick and my life's a little crazy. Now that **_Secret of the Silver Bow _**is finished this story will be getting more attention this month. **

**I'll try to make my next update a St. Patrick's day one okay?**

**I don't own HoO or PJO**

* * *

><p>Coffee<p>

Reyna

She sat down exhausted, one cup of coffee in her hand and a book in the other. She had been looking forward to a relaxing hour reading but that idea went out the window when Jason sat next her.

"I didn't know you drank coffee." He commented.

"I don't," She corrected. "This is only the third cup I've ever had."

Jason blinked. "Well what made you start?"

"Octavian." She grumbled.

"You're going to need something a lot stronger than coffee if you want to forget Octavian, like, _vodka _strong." He chuckled, she wacked him on the back of the head with her book and said;

"Not like that he's kept me up for five nights in a row with endless complaints about the state of the legion."

"Why?" Jason asked. "It's in the best shape it's been in over twenty years."

"I think that's his problem, he wants to make me change something so Lupa fires one of us and makes him praetor." She said.

"Oh. Well I think you might want to try espresso." Jason left her alone wondering why she would possibly need espresso. Three days later she decided he had been right espresso was the best thing that had ever happened to her.


	22. Saint Patrick's Day

**HAPPY SAINT PATRICK'S DAY EVERYONE! I love St. Patrick's day! I even have this little four leaf clover pin I wear. Anyway enough of my meaningless ranting. I'm deeply sorry that this chapter is so short, i just came up with it and it ended up this short. I hope you all have a happy St. Patrick's Day and none of you get pinched by LEPrecons (Sorry wrong world) Leprechauns. I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO BUT I DO HAVE A CUP OF COFFEE RIGHT NOW! :)**

* * *

><p>Saint Patrick's Day<p>

Reyna

She had no idea why Jason was dressed like a leprechaun and she got the distinct feeling she didn't want to know. He had spent the last hour handing out four leaf clovers to passersby. She sighed, it was going to be one of those days when she was ashamed to be his colleague. Those days seemed to come more and more.

She was deeply submersed in her thoughts when Jason ran up and kissed her full on the mouth.

"JASON GRACE WHAT IN THE NAME OF PULTO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" She screamed.

"I thought Four leaf clovers were supposed to give you good luck, so I assumed if it gave me good luck you would _want_ to kiss me." He pouted.

"Why would I _want _ to kiss _you_?" She snapped and turned away. As she stormed off she was pretty sure he said.

"Because you like me?"

Maybe she had been a bit harsh but it was his own fault for having enough nerve to _kiss_ her. As she slammed her bedroom door she paused and thought, maybe he was right…**  
><strong>


	23. Just a Little

**Okay here we are, I hope to get another update up before next week. That's when **_Secret of the Silver Bow Part II: Fire and Ice _****co********mes out and I get ****busy again. This story will not be too neglected though. I have plenty of ideas.****

**Also I deleted a bunch of my old stories. Don't worry this one will be staying, but most of my others have been deleted due to the fact that they were complete rubbish. You can ask about that if you want I don't mind.**

**Another important point is that I am going to be really busy starting in May so updates will slow down by then which is my reason for trying to update these other stories a lot. There will probably be next to no updates over the summer for personal reasons. **

**I don't own PJO or HoO **

* * *

><p>Just a Little<p>

Jason

He glanced over at Reyna, she was asleep, her head resting on the window, her dark curls falling down her shoulders in perfect ringlets. Their quest had only started a few days ago and yet here they were, on a bus, tired and hungry. This was the first time in three days Reyna had slept, and Jason still didn't sleep.

_She's cute when she's asleep_ He thought to himself then he shook his head. _No! Don't think like that she's your best friend and when you get back to the Legion your colleague she's **not** you girlfriend._ He sighed.

"I wish you were." He muttered, her eyes snapped open and she looked at him quizzically.

"What do you wish I was?" She asked.

"Nothing," He said, her dark eyes narrowed. "why don't we get off at the next stop, in Seattle, then we can visit your sister. Maybe she can help.

"Doubt it." Reyna laughed. "If I recall correctly she hates you." He winced last time they were there Hylla had broken his arm when he put it around Reyna in a friendly-not-at-all-suggestive way.

"You'll have my back won't you?" He asked she smiled.

"Of course, you and me, we're team." She nodded.

"Yeah, you and me together forever!" He smiled, she punched him lightly on the arm.

"Not now we're not, but sure, we'll always be friends. Right?" If Jason hadn't known better he would have sworn she sounded worried. It made sense though, he was the only friend she really had.

"Of course we will Rey-Rey." He said.

"Don't call me that." She scrunched up her nose.

"You like it." He poked.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!" He joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I do, just a little." She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much, Review please and have a lovely day<strong>

**- HuntressofArtemis101**


	24. Meeting Reyna

**Okay here we go another update for you all. Why? Because It's way too early to do anything else over here. Oh yeah I started a blog! The link is on my profile if any of you want to check it out. I'll keep it short since I ranted a lot last time.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

><p>Meeting Reyna<p>

Jason

The first time he set eyes on Reyna he was a scrawny 12 year old boy and she was a 12 year old girl that could beat him to a quivering pulp. She had clearly been through a lot. Her dark eyes were much too old, like they'd seen too much in their short time. Her sister had only stayed a night and then continued north.

Jason decided on the third day to try and be friend this odd girl. She was sitting alone at the first cohort's breakfast table pushing cereal around with her spoon.

"Hey," Jason whispered as he passed. "Follow me." She stood up and he led her out of the pavilion.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Jason Grace, fifth cohort." He held out his hand and she shook it.

"You probably know me." She grumbled obviously not liking all the attention she had been getting.

"Hey, Bellona doesn't have many kids, and when she does it's a big deal." He said.

"I guess." She shrugged.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know that the legion can be a bit over whelming, they don't take into consideration how old you are, just who your related to." He said. She looked at him, in the eye for the first time.

"Yeah they can." She smiled weakly. "I've noticed. It's like they expect me to be something great, but I'm twelve."

"I know I was five, they didn't care how old I was but my dad was Jupiter, they stuck me with the fifth cohort mostly because of how old I was and they didn't want to care for a kid, I guess I wasn't too bright though. How was I supposed to know that the spears said 'electrified do not touch' I couldn't read!" He said.

"Ouch." She winced.

"So, Reyna, where do you come from?" He asked as they continued their walk.

"I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled.

"Okay then you don't have to." He nodded. She seemed shocked he would just leave it at that. Like the topic was over, it was different from the way her cabin mates had treated her.

"Can I leave this place if I want to?" She asked.

"Technically yes, but really no. You have to have a quest to go beyond the borders of the city." He said.

"Oh." She seemed let down.

"Hey Reyna come on, time for class!" One of her cohort mates called.

"Jason, I have to go now but can we do this again? Please, you're so much easier to talk to." She begged.

"Sure." He nodded. "No go to class." She nodded and ran off to join her cohort mates. He decided he liked this girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to Review!<strong>

**~ HuntressofArtemis101**


	25. Still Human

**Okay then here we go the last update** **before**_Fire and Ice _**Comes out so I am very sorry, I will try to keep updating regularly, but I don't know when that will be.**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>They're Still Human<p>

Reyna

"That's ridiculous Jason. Why would I do that?" She asked. Jason had this idea that the two of them should wear jeans and T-shirts this week instead of the Roman robes and cloaks.  
>"Because it makes us seem more… human." He explained.<p>

"Well obviously I'm human I can give them DNA proof of that." She said.

"Well no Reyna, don't take this the wrong way, but you come off to people as… hostile." He winced as though he expected her to hit him, which she was getting dangerously close to doing.

"How so?" She asked.

"Well you're always so, formal, and straight to the point. Sometimes that's a good thing but Reyna you can't keep your emotions hidden the whole time, the legion is going to think you are harsh, cold, and close to inhuman. So by showing them that we can be normal people it will make the legion relax a bit. They need to know that they're Praetors can relax a bit, especially in times like this." He explained.

"Jason times like this are the times we need to buckle down on them, the Titans are rising, in a few weeks Saturn will charge, we have to storm the mountain before that. We need to be a little harsh." She argued.

"Please Reyna, just try it out." He begged.

"Fine I will try it but once the week is over then I go back to Roman dress." She said.

Later the same day they were seated in a coffee shop talking casually, Reyna was very uncomfortable she had gotten more odd looks today then she had when she kissed Jason in front of the whole senate.

By the end of the week though, Jason was right, the legion was much more, relaxed. As though they were reassured at the sight of their praetors still being human.


	26. Relocating

**Okay I am in the process of helping my mom clean the entire house, and helping get ready to move. It's not easy nor is it fun, frankly it's a bit stressing but oh well... I will try to keep on top of things (i.e. Updating this story) Over the summer though updates will slow considerably while I am stuck, in a car, with my entire family, for a month, driving across the country, gods I hate moving... Hence how this chapter came to be. Anyway I;ll stop ranting about my life. **

**Oh yeah I don't own PJO or HoO. **

**This will only run a total of fifty chapters. Sorry about that. **

* * *

><p>Relocating<p>

Reyna

Reyna hated moving, she especially hated moving with two young twins at six months pregnant. Jason wouldn't be home for another hour and she had to pack the last of these boxes . She put the kids in the play pen and started to pack up their room when the phone rang, she answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Reyna, it's Hazel." The voice on the other end said.

"Oh Hi Hazel." She said.

"I wanted to let you know that Frank and I are going to help you guys move tomorrow." Hazel said.

"You're going to help us move, two kids, two dogs and all out stuff to Seattle?" She said skeptically. "With two kids of your own and a new born?"

"Why not?" Hazel said.

"I just listed the reasons, really Hazel you don't have to do this." Reyna said picking one of the twins up.

"We want to, besides, I need to get out the house." Hazel argued.

"I don't think crossing five hundred miles to Seattle is considered out of the house. A walk in the park is out of the house." Reyna said.

"I don't care. Bye I'll see you tomorrow." Hazel hung up the phone, and Reyna turned to the boxes.

"I still can't believe we're doing this." She sighed. The door opened and Jason walked in. "HI Jason.

"Oh hi Reyna." He said.

"Jason, Hazel and Frank are going to help up relocate, I know it's crazy but Hazel hung up before I could say much." Reyna said.

"Okay then, but Reyna are we going to be settled in before you have the baby?" He asked. She sighed, she had worried somewhat about this too.

"We'll figure it out." She muttered.

He kissed her. "We always have and always will."

She leaned her head on his chest. "I hate relocating."


	27. Cupid

**I don't know what made me think of this one, but I changed my pen name! It's now my motto!**

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

><p>Cupid<p>

Reyna

The Venus girls were driving her insane with this valentines day stuff, they had decorated the whole camp, and she meant the whole camp not just the hundred square meter area where the cabins were but the _entire _thing including New Rome. Her entire domain was covered in paper hearts, pink streamers, and pink confetti Cupids. There was even talk of someone dressed up like Cupid.

She turned to go back into her office when she noticed her dogs had pink collars on. Her dogs didn't wear collars but they _ absolutely_ didn't wear _pink _collars. That was out of the question. Taped to Silver's back was a note. _Dear Reyna, have a happy Valintines day_ _ Cupid. _ It was in Jason's handwriting.

"Jason." She growled under her breath. She strode into her room and screamed. Jason Grace was on her bed wear nothing but a diaper. "Jason Grace! What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"Well sweetheart love makes the world go round." He smiled.

"Why are you in a _ diaper_?" She asked

"That would be the Venus girls, they put it on last night and it doesn't come off until midnight tonight." He said.

"Jason." She growled.

"Yes Sugarplum?" He smiled.

"Get. Out. Of. ." She was taking slow measured breaths just like they had taught her in anger management class. Jason seemed to catch on that if he didn't leave she would let her dogs rip him to bits, just like they had been wanting to since they met him.

"Okay! Bye Reyna have a nice day." He yelled running out of the room as fast as he possibly could. the dogs growled.

"Let him run boy's


	28. Real Things and Fake Things

**Well here we go, since I have some time between Secret of the Silver Bow's I will be able to update this. So here we go.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

><p>Real Things, and Fake Things<p>

Reyna

To be honest, when the Argo II landed she wasn't there, well she was but she was in the back. Why? Because she saw Jason standing there with his arm around a girl with choppy brown hair, like she'd cut it herself, with dull safety scissors, so Reyna moved to the back. As the crowd dispersed, leaving the six Greeks, and Jason standing there she turned to leave.

"Reyna!" I familiar voice, it had been months since she'd heard his voice call her. She frozen and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Jason." She said, perhaps a little coldly, but she had run this place alone for eight months, she had held it together because of the faith that he would come back and help her. Now this, it was like a spear to the heart.

"What, it's been eight months what did I do?" He asked. She sighed.

"Exactly Jason, it's been eight months, and don't give that Juno took my memory thing either, because I don't care. Who's this?" She jabbed a finger at the girl.

"This is Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, er Venus. My girlfriend." He said, the Piper girl smiled like an idiot. It hurt, his girlfriend. That was supposed to be her. Not this_ grecus_.

"I'm Reyna, Preator of the twelfth legion, and let's get one thing straight right now. You better take good care of him." She pointed at Jason. "He's a trouble maker, and he's going to cause you more trouble then you think he's worth but at the end of the day, when you're upset, or stressed, or angry, it's all worth it. If you're there for him he'll be there for you."

Reyna turned on her heel, so Jason couldn't see her eyes, because if he had seen her eyes he would know she had just shattered. After eight months of fatigue and struggle she broke. Because in this world there were two things, Real Things and Fake Things and the line between the two was thin.


	29. Babysitting

**This was just a chapter that came up in my head while I was reading a book. **

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

><p>Babysitting<p>

Reyna

All she had wanted was a nice night with Jason, since their youngest child, JUlius had been born they'd had their hand full with the twins Cassandra and Andrea going into Kindergarten and Julius who was three being home all day. So they had hired Leo and Piper to babysit. She was not at all shocked when she found the house was in complete chaos. This hadn't been her best idea.

"Piper, what happened?" She asked as Julius ran past her, obviously having had some caffinee or Sugar and Cassandra and Andrea were wearing make up and every peice of jelwery she owned.

"Well The make up is my fault I turned to go to the bathroom and Leo gave them a bit of his red bull and they got into the make up." Piper explained.

"How long were you gone?" She asked.

"Um two minutes. Maybe." Piper said. Cassandra ran up and scaled Reyna like a jungle gym and sat on her hip.

"Hi sweet heart, lets get this gunk of your face huh." She said.

Three hours later she had finally gotten all the kids to sleep and she crawled in bed next to Jason. She looked at him and sighed. "Jason it's not that I don't like Leo and Piper but never let them babysit again. Every."


	30. Sick

**Well I know this is a long over due chapter, and that this chapter is kind of random, but here you go.  
><strong>

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

><p>Sick<p>

Reyna

She did not feel well at all, she didn't look well either. She had woken up with a fever and soar throat, but she couldn't be sick today, Lupa was here to inspect the camp. She and Jason were naturally expected to show off their work around the camp. So she got up, put on just enough make-up to cover the dark circles and put on her Praetor's robes. Her dogs fallowed at her heels, but once she got to the door she instructed them to stay, Lupa didn't like them.

"Jason." She knocked on his door, there was no doubt that her voice was a little scratchy but other then that, she was fine. Or so she tried to make him think.

"Reyna, are you okay?" Jason asked, she helped him buckle on the purple cape, which he had insisted on playing Superman with when he first got it. Never mind that Julius Caesar had worn it, it was just _perfect _for Superman.

"Fine, I'm just fine." She insisted, coming back around to face him.

"Reyna, you are not fine," He put a hand to her forehead and sighed. "You are running a high fever."

"So, I have to help give this tour." She insisted, because she was just stubborn like that.

"Okay, yeah you're right you do but as soon as the tour is over you have to go lay down." Jason pleaded.

"Fine, I will." She promised. They heard a low growl behind them and turned, standing there was Lupa waiting.

"Well," Lupa snarled. "show me you are worthy of Rome!" They scrambled to start the tour.

The tour was only have over when Reyna started to feel like she couldn't walk anymore, which was strange because she had walked at least this far every other day. Jason could see something was up and began to hurry the tour along. When the tour was finally over, Jason lead her beck to her dorm, and made her lay down.

When she woke up again Jason was still sitting there, she smiled to herself and went back to sleep


	31. The People We Love And Don't Babysit

**OH my gods, I am so sorry. Between moving and now trying to find a house my life has been crazy but here we are, at the next chapter. You don't have to review because I probably don't deserve it for making you wait this long but I would like it if you did.**

* * *

><p>The People We Love (But Would Never Let Babysit Our Children)<p>

Reyna

Two more people she loved were Hazel and Frank, they were also two more people she wouldn't let baby sit for her. She and Jason had come home to find Andrea riding a black bear (Which turned out to be Frank) and Lily was sitting in the middle of what _looked _like a pile of gems that she hoped were fakes.

"Hazel!" Reyna yelled. Hazel came out from the kitchen and looked from her to Jason.

"Oh hi! Don't worry those are fake gems." Hazel insisted.

"Good, but what happened?" Reyna asked.

"It's complicated." Hazel said. The black bear turned back into Frank who looked at Reyna.

"Well Hazel and I have to go now by!" He grabbed Hazel and drug her out of the door.

"Reyna, I think you're scaring them." Jason said.

She sighed and grabbed Andrea. An hour later she finally was able to go to bed. She looked over at Jason. "We are not letting them baby sit, ever again."

"Reyna, you are running us out of babysitters." Jason said.

"I don't care." She said. "if none of them are suitable for our children then I will find one that is!"

"The kids aren't the issue here, they love them all. You're just picky." Jason muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Good."


	32. The Official Scribe of Olympus

**Again I am really sorry but I have wi-fi now so things are back on track!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The Official Scribe of Olympus

Reyna

Reyna looked at her agenda, and sighed, someone named Riordan was supposed to visit the camp to day, Reyna wasn't sure why but under the column of Official Title was "Official Scribe of Olympus" Reyna didn't even know that Olympus had an official scribe.

He arrived right on time, she had been very specific that Jason should stay out of the way today, he was having a _very_ ADHD day and she didn't need him to screw this up. She had no idea why this guy was here but Lupa had said it was important and when Lupa says something is important you don't question it you just do it.

"This over here is the coliseum where we train." Reyna gestured to the large structure to her left. "And if you follow me this way we can go into new Rome."

"Do you have a coin to spare?" I faun asked.

"Don't mind the fauns they're just here because they have no where else to go. Unfortunately." Reyna continued on, up a head she could here some kind of commotion. Perfect. There was a large crowd around a dancing fool.

With a second glance she found she recognized the fool. Dancing around in the circle to badly played lyre music, in his underwear, a pink wig and with marker ink all over his body was Jason Grace.

"Who's that?" The scribe asked.

Reyna sighed and went around the crowd. "That's Jason, who unfortunately happens to be my fellow praetor."

Never again did Reyna hear of this "Scribe of Olympus" and she got the distinct feeling that was mostly Jason's fault.


End file.
